Rain
by Hurrah
Summary: There is drama, humor, pain and some things so absurd your head will explode trying to figure it out. Memoirs have never been so good.
1. Rainy daze

_Dis__claimer: I own these characters not. Only the ones you never heard of are mine. _

_AN: My second real attempt for this show. Be kind, be mean. review if you please._

_-------_

It was raining outside. Not the light, "lets sing and dance" rain but more of the cold, hard rain. The kind that stings the skin when it comes in contact. Howling winds and thunder included. The kind of rain you stay inside for. Well there was that orange clad nimrod who was dancing out in the wood but that is another story.

No this story is about a not-so-good, good guy. A different kind of hero. A warrior prince if you will. Xena herself couldn't tame this bad boy.

There is drama, humor, pain and some things so absurd your head will explode trying to figure it out. But we're getting ahead of things. Our story starts with a rainy day.

-----------------------------------

Once upon a time there was a very bored princess. It was raining outside so she wasn't able to play. Her friends lived too far away to visit and her bother was busy ruling the corporate world.

So she began to mope and mope and mope and finally moping lead to sulking. Her mother was sick of her sulking around the house. Couldn't she find something to do?

"Why don't you read a book or watch TV?" Her wise mother suggested.

"I read all the books in the house and the satellite is out." Replied our heroine.

There had to be something to do . . .

"You could clean out the attic! I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself there."

The princess thought about this idea and agreed. So she scurried away to the attic.

The attic was musty and full of chests and covered furniture that she didn't know existed. There were several open boxes with markings that she could barely make out. Soon she spotted a beautiful red dress on a headless manikin and made her way to it

Our little princess is also terribly clumsy and fell on her face after two steps towards the manikin. She looked at what caused her fall.

A black leather book. It must have fell out of the box on the chair above. Slightly curious, she opened the book and began to read. It was a diary of some sort.

That alone wasn't what increased her curiosity and surprise. It was a diary her father wrote.

"I shouldn't read this. It's personal. It's wrong. But he probably forgot about it anyway."

The princess kept reading.

**_Mei'lik is doing it again. I can't be the only one who hears him. It's bad enough I have to have a roommate, but a singing one? This is more torturous than being beaten. In fact I'm starting to look forward to being beaten. At least then I will be unconscious and unable to hear his retched voice._**

**_On more positive note, I am able to eat in the mess hall once again. Two weeks without food wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, however I hope that this is the last time I get this punishment. _**

**_Yet somehow I know tomorrow or the next day I will end up getting that sentence. Must learn to watch what I say. It was unfair only I was punished but I can't say I'm surprised. _**

**_I probably should go to sleep now since I have mission tomorrow morning. I will NOT screw up this time._**

_Well good night then._

" A singing roommate? Wow." The princess closed the book and searched for others identical. She was in luck. There were three others.

She gathered up all the books and left the attic. Her mother was right, she did find something to entertain herself.

The next day it was bright and the sun was inviting everyone out to play. But one young girl, our princess, declined the invite.

Her father's journals had intrigued her so much that she was starting to miss family meals. Her parents were concerned (her father would never admit to this though) and refused to believe that books about nothing (she had a sinking suspicion that if she told her mom the contents her father would find out and burn them) were as interesting as she claimed.

"You can't sit in you're room all day!" Her mother argued.

"All right then," our princess replied, " I'll read them in the living room."

Needless to say after that comment she was grounded. Her punishment you ask? To spend three hours a day outside. She was not to be allowed in beforehand whatsoever.

This was one of the oddest punishments that the princess has ever received.

The princess managed to escape her forced outing today and as her promise, she read her book in the living room. Her parents were out and her bother was still at work and wasn't going to be back for a long time.

Today's entry was rather interesting.

**_My training session today had an unfortunate and unexpected surprise. Mei'lik had followed me all day. Singing as usual. I told him I would blast him into the next dimension but he refused to stop. No he did stop; he then began to rhyme. _**

_" The prince is convinced that I employ my rhymes to annoy him but I sure whished he would join in."_

**_Just as I was about to kill the idiot he fell to the ground unconscious. Seems I wasn't the only one annoyed by his bizarre antics. I would have left him there and gone off to train with Nappa but my curiosity got the better of me._**

**_I chose to stay and see who blasted him. It was a woman. A woman with power?_**

**_"_**_I know this is a terrible way to start on my first day but after being kidnapped and witnessing my family being killed, I just needed an outlet. Lucky he was there huh?" _

**_A humanoid. She is the only woman on the base and nurse._**

**_Her name is Adais._**

**_She won't live past the night._**

"What are you doing?"


	2. Hell's bells sells shells

_Thanks for the reviews. Love you both._

The Princess stiffened. She slowly turned her head up to see the speaker and/or bringer of her doom. Our heroine was in luck. Instead of an irate father it was her easy going grandfather.

He was absent mindedly petting the cat on his shoulder. The princess sighed in relief.

"You scared me."

"Did I? What is that you're reading?"

"This old thing? Just poems. Nothing you would be interested in."

Their brief conversation would have gone further but the princess's mother called out to her father for assistance.

He sauntered away quickly as he arrived. Our princess had peace at last. So she once again began reading.

****

I was

"I'm going to kill him!"

The princess looked up from her book and glanced over to the source. It was Chichi, she too, was a princes but that's not important right now.

"Kill who?" our princess asked.

"My husband if he doesn't get out here right now!"

"Oh okay. Just keep it down and bloodshed to a minimum."

So once again she tried to read the entry.

****

I was in

" I don't care what stupid thing he did! You're not fighting in my living room!**_" _**Our princess sighed in frustration and once again looked to the distraction.

Chichi had her husband's ear in her hand as her father watched on in amusement. The princess's mother was not amused.

"Fine!" She dragged her husband away while her father laughed.

The princess once again tried to read.

**I was in the medical bay after my morning mission Adais was helping with my wounds when she came across** it**. I was able to brush her off and drop the subject but I have a feeling that she won't forgetit..**

it..

" 'It'? What is he . . " The princess scanned through the pages to see if there was a clue.

The dairy was lifted from her hands.

"Yoink."

"Hey!" The princess's older brother snatched the book from her hands as walked by. She caught up with him down the hall as he stopped and read a page. He turned to her confused.

"Where did you get this?" The young prince asked.

"None of your business." She roughly took back the diary and walked away.

"Who wrote this?"

"Your mother."

"We have the same mom genius!"

The princess ignored her brother's calls and continued to walk back to the couch.. She had her own mission to fulfill.

------

Part of the princess's punishment is to eat dinner with her family. She could no longer skip meals and go to her room. She and her brother also had wait until everyone, including their mother, was finished with food until they could leave.

This was one of the times she hated humans. Their mother was notorious for being slow. She preferred talking than stuffing her face.

" So what have you been up to the last few days?" Her mother asked her during a particular awkward dinner.

"Plotting world domination. I have a new angle that no one has ever tried-- capitalism. It works for other countries why not for tyrannical use?"

Her mother clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"Cute. What are you really doing?"

While her mother was distracted her father tried to sneak away.

"I told you. Just reading a book."

"If you move another inch-what book?"

Her father rolled his eys and took his seat, crossing his arms.

"Are you talking about that weird one?" The younger prince asked.

"It isn't weird!" Our princess replied defensively.

"Well what's it about?" Her mother asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Um. Well it's about a kid who has to live . . . in a the basement after his father is killed. He has no friends and his life sucks."

"That's what you spent three days reading?" The elder prince scoffed.

"That's not what that journal was about." The younger prince frowns.

"Yes it is." Our princess growls.

"Whatever. Can I go now? I think everyone is done."

"Fine. What else-

"What? You're letting _him_ go?" Her father snapped.

"Fine! As long as you don't blow something up!"

"Or kill someone." the younger prince added quietly.

"I heard that."

The princess smiled as her brother gulped and hurried off.

"We're not done here!" Her mother called as our princess ran towards her room.

Just another day in the life of a princess and her family.


	3. Reminisce's in the dark

_**Again thanks for the reviews. Reviews are love mates. Oh and it's about to get darker.**_

-----------

Our little princess hid behind the couch waiting for the extract moment to strike her prey. After a few minutes of waiting her prey came into view. With fluid movement she sprang into action. She made contact.

Her prey eyed her strangely and went back to rummaging through the fridge. He was interrupted when his daughter grabbed him and held onto his waist.

"Daddy!" His daughter shrieked and squeezed him tighter. The elder prince growled and began to walk while his daughter held on.

"I love you." Our heroine kissed her father on the cheek and ran off leaving behind a confused and pissed off prince.

_Thirty minutes earlier. . . _

" Why is your brother going to wrestle a python again?" Our heroine asked into the phone.

Out princess's mother forgot to account the phone into her punishment.

The princess got off from her bed and began to go through her dresser tossing out clothes.

"Can't he die? If he is choked or--shoot it? Your sibling not mine." The princess settled at her desk and began to skim pages in one the other journals(her brother told her that men write journals).

She came across a particularly interesting page and slowly dropped the phone as she became engrossed.

_**---**_

_**Light years ago**_

_Adais sat in front of odd young boy and waited fro him to speak. She always let him speak first. Little Vegeta just sat there in silence glaring at his nurse. Adais sighed and picked up her clipboard and began writing._

_"Can I go now?" Alas he spoke. Adais jumped a little in surprise._

_"Sorry little guy but no." Adais leaned over and tried to ruffle his spiky hair._

_"What do you want? I'm not hurt." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away from Adais. She smiled and stepped back into his view._

_"Well during our last encounter I noticed a funny shaped scar on your shoulder. Tell me how you acquired it. It intrigues me so."_

_"No."_

_"I'll tell you how I got mine."_

_"No."_

_"I'll tell you-know-who you're being a very bad boy." Vegeta tensed slightly before relaxing._

_"Go ahead. I don't care."_

_"You don't? I sure would. He's pretty scary for a small fry."_

_"He doesn't scare me."_

_"Is that so? Then why did you flinch when I said I would call him?" Adais reached for a pen but never took her gaze off the little man in front of her._

_" I did not flinch. I got cold."_

_"I heard about your private sessions with him. What do you do?"_

_"We have tea and dance." He snapped sarcastically._

_"Does he do anything?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because I like you."_

_Vegeta blinked twice at this and shook off his surprise._

_"You shouldn't."_

_Adais's smile faded and she tried to hinder the urge to take him in her arms._

_"Why shouldn't I?"_

_"Can I go?"_

_"Yes." Adais sighed._

The princess closed the journal. That was enough for today. She ran off to find her father.

**_----_**

**_AN-- sorry this is so short but I thought if I wrote too much it would be boring and feel forced or rushed._**


End file.
